hp_ourgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kailey Potter
"All summer I've been sitting in front of my favorite Manet and reading Colette in the park. Hoping that I'll lock eyes with somebody who's doing the same thing as me. Or feeling the same thing as I am. But alas, not effective. For all my efforts I'm heading back home with a Levi-sized cloud above my head." -Kailey to Stella Weasley Kailey Lily Potter (b. 31 July) was a half-blood wizard and the only daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans). She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house. Biography Early life Kailey Potter was born on 31 July to Lily and James Potter, members of the (first) Order of the Phoenix at the height of the First Wizarding War. From birth, she lived in the village of Godric's Hollow in a home put under the Fidelius Charm to keep them hidden. Not much is known about Kailey's early life but it is assumed to be pleasant. Hogwarts years Kailey is the Queen Bee of Hogwarts's social scene. As a result, Kailey's actions and relations are under constant scrutiny from the mysterious Gossip Witch, a popular and almost omniscient blogger. Despite her status, Kailey becomes dedicated to earning her academic achievements through hard work and occasionally connections, often proving that she can build a future without turning to her resources for assistance. Throughout a good deal time, Kailey feels a recurring sense of insecurity regarding her status. This tends to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. One notable trait of Kailey's is an apparent sense of superiority. However, that this is mainly part of her attempt to maintain social prominence, as it often gives way to a more compassionate, good-natured personality within.On occasion, she is led to feel a sense of competition with her best friend Stella—the Gryffindors Queen Bee known for her beauty. She is usually considered by far very ambitious even though she has a short-attention span. Despite leading a privileged and prominent lifestyle, Kailey is generally characterized as a comical overachiever. Kailey already has all the money and position anyone could want. She is pure naked striving, restlessly seeking an object, any object, and never knowing when enough is enough. At times, Kaileys's ambition can lead her to embrace a haughty and scheming side. Generally speaking, Kailey is ruled by her insecurities, despite a confident exterior, usually caused by her feeling inferior to her friends and brother. While she's regarded as being extremely knowledgeable, Kailey seldom leaves success to chance, or to her own talents, and usually works to sabotage her competition. Typically, Kailey finds rivals in most females, including (and sometimes especially) Stella, her best friend. A result of this insecurity, Kailey does not trust easily, and when she does is always tremendously hurt when she feels betrayed. However, despite her manipulative and often ruthless behavior, she is revealed to have a sensitive and loving nature as well.This side is revealed time and time again especially when Kailey must come to the defense of someone she cares about. Notably, this protective, warm side is evoked by Stella, Harry, Aiden or Jake. Kailey also seldom gives up on those that she cares about, as evidenced when Jake was grieving his father's death and she continually came to his aid, even when rebuffed. Romantically speaking, Kailey generally finds herself conflicted by her own expected desires and what she truly wants. Despite her social-climbing agenda within her love-life, Kailey seems happiest when she has someone to spar with, and is usually at her best with a romantic partner who challenges her. Kailey's major romantic interests include Jake Black, Talen Copeland, Levi Karistan and Flynn Rogers, four young men who she bonds with in largely different ways. However, whenever she encounters friction with them, she is not afraid to play dirty, scheme or lie to get what she wants. Physical appearance Kailey is considered the most glamorous and beautiful girl on at Hogwarts. She is described as a striking brunette with warm hazel eyes, and never loses her position as Queen Bee. Though naturally beautiful, and much-admired, Kailey, being an overachiever, enjoys making an effort to catch eyes, often wearing classic, Audrey Hepburn-inspired designer clothes. At times, she also feels challenged by her friend Stella, the similarly admired former Queen Bee. This sometimes creates a comical paranoia in Kailey, leading to questions of perception versus reality. However, it is ultimately Kailey who remains Queen Bee of the social scene, both during Stella's absence and after her return. Magical abilities and skills [[ Kailey was a talented witch from a young age and possessed several impressive magical abilities. *'Potioneer:' She became very good with Potions at a fairly young age. This could be because Snape favoured KAiley (Like most Slytherins) and might have given her extra help in his class. *'Nonverbal spell|Non-verbal magic:' Kailey mastered non-verbal spells before her sixth year which included blocking jinxes non-verbally and hexing non-verbally. *'Quidditch:' She was a master Quidditch player. She started flying at a younger age showing her skills in her first year. She made the team as a chaser in her second year. *'Transfiguration:' Kailey was very advanced in transfiguration. It's her best subject.